Kagome's New Dog
by JulietGivesUp
Summary: 2nd fanfic. Kagome has to babysit a dog.And this dog happens to hate Inuyasha. Very very much........
1. Chapter 1

** Kagome's New Dog**

_Chapter 1_

"What!?" Kagome complained. Eri gave her the puppy and said, "Awwww cmon Kagome just for a week please." And ran off.

"Hey Sota, ya mind taking care of Kino?" Kagome said after dinner. "Sorry sis I got school, why not just take him to the feudal era?" Sota said. Just then Inuyasha entered out of nowhere. "Let's go!" Kagome nodded unknowing that a dog was inside her humongous yellow back pack.

**I know its short but I have a good reason. **


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys its my next chapter!

**(:**

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she got out of the well. Suddenly, they heard a small bark. Shippo started to giggle. "I knew you were a dog demon but i didnt know you barked!" Shippo burst laughing. "I didnt bark you stupid kit!" Inuyasha said pounding Shippo. "SIT! Would you guys stop it, for once?" THUD! All of a sudden, Kino got out of Kagome's bag.

"What's that stupid thing doing here," Inuyasha said quickly recovering. Kino quickly bites Inuyasha as if he understands. "Owwww!" Inuyasha cried. "Are you ok Kino? Inuyasha what did you do to him!" Kagome said kissing the dog's nose. Inuyasha's face burned red from his bad temper. The group looked at him. 'Heh. Heh… now do you know how we feel when you bite our heads of," they all thought. The group walked away to Kaede's village leaving a rather mad hanyou. Kino secretly stuck his tongue at Inuyasha when Kagome wasnt looking.

That night the gang slept at the village……….

"Umm Kagome are you going to take Kino back home, he might get hurt here," Miroku said when they were finished eating. "Yeah, i guess so. He's not really mine, my friend just asked me to dog-sit him." Inuyasha grinned at this idea. "But hes so cute," Shippo pouted. "I will gladly take him back to your time Kagome," Inuyasha said eagerly. The cute dog made the cutest puppy face Kagome couldnt resist. "Alright. You can stay." Kino eagerly licked her and Kagome in return scratch his little tummy. Inuyasha looked like he was about to faint. He stormed out of the hut and into his favorite tree.

Kagome sighed. She handed the puppy to Sango and went to look for the upset Inuyasha. "Whats wrong?" Inuyasha looked the opposite direction and pouted. "Hmmmp! Why arent you with your precious puppy!?"

Kagome started to giggle. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled and confused. Kagome stood up and motioned him to go back to the hut.

That night Kino slept in Kagome's sleeping bag with her. Inuyasha went to his spot right next to Kagome when Kino started to growl and bark at him. Kagome still asleep hugged the little dog. Inuyasha growled back and resumed his place on the floor. 'Damn dog, You are soooo dead tomorrow ya'll see,' The grinning hanyou thought as he fell asleep.

**Sorry it took me so long to make another one but im making a new story.**

**So what do u think? Im always open for suggestions. **


	3. Inuyasha's Plan

Inuyasha's Plans

Inuyasha's Plans

Next morning the group woke up cheerfully. Kagome was preparing breakfast and Shippo was playing with Kino and Kirara (Kilala, whatever).

"Breakfast's ready you guys," Kagome said as she placed Kino's dog food in his dog plate (I forgot the place where you put the dog's food). "Its about time," Inuyasha said as he picked up his chopsticks. Kino sniffed his breakfast with disgust. He looked at Inuyasha's ramen and decided to eat it. Inuyasha unknowing that someone ate his food shooed away the contented puppy.

Inuyasha picked up his ramen and gaped. He looked at Kino who burped really loud and furiously seized the doomed puppy. "Why you little-," Inuyasha paused as Kagome came in looking dangerously vicious. Kino with helpless pleading eyes looked at Kagome for help. Inuyasha rapidly dropped the puppy, hid his hands behind his back, and smiled innocently. Kino hurriedly scrambled to Kagome as if Inuyasha had hurt him badly. Kagome gave him a death glare as he picked up Kino in silence.

"Kagome, I swear I didnt do anything," the hanyou said thinking that she might fall for it. All of a sudden, Shippo appeared as if he was invisible out of nowhere. "He's telling a lie Kagome, he was gonna strangle poor Kino to death," he said. Kagome sighed and put Kino down. "Inuyasha would you come outside with me?" she said rather sweetly. Inuyasha bewilderedly followed. When Kagome and Inuyasha were outside, Kino and Shippo secretly high fived as they heard loud sit commands followed by even louder thuds.

Kagome entered and packed up. 'Why does he have to be so mean to Kino? Hes so innocent,' she wondered.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was still outside kissing the ground. Unfortunately, Sango and Miroku were passing by and looked at him not completely shock of what happened. They continued walking back to the hut where there was an appetizing aroma of food. After they were all finished eating they began their journey again. Inuyasha's stomach grumbled the whole time for he didnt eat. When they stop for rest Inuyasha was thinking of a plan to get revenge on the mischievous Kino. 'That dog is gonna pay big time for this! And I think I know just what to do.' He thought evilly.

**What do you think will happen? Find out in the next chapter. By the way thanks soo much for the comments. It really encourages me to make more chapters. Im also open for any suggestion. **


	4. Sorry

:(

:(

Sorry u guys it might take some time for me to make another cuz my other computer is broken and it has pretty much most of the story so sorry. Ill try to fix it……..somehow……. :(


	5. Plan A

Plan A

That morning, Inuyasha woke up early. He dug a hole and filled it with hot water. He smirked and went back to camp.

When he got there Kagome was making breakfast. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Oh umm i was umm…. making sure there were no demons," he stuttered. "Lets eat!"

After their breakfast the group continued their journey. "Ok. I sense a couple of jewel shards up north," Kagome said as she pointed north. "Lets go south for now, its safer and a lot less risky," Inuyasha said as he headed south. Miroku and Sango looked at him strangely. "Thats odd, he usually likes to go to places with lots of jewel shards," Miroku whispered silently to Sango. Inuyashas ear twitched. "Do you have an opinion monk," he said as he held his bone-breaking fists. "What? I didnt hear anything, did you my dear Sango?" Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome too looked surprised but didnt say anything because they might get into an argument.

The companions decided to set camp up for the night. Inuyasha led them into circles and they were getting worn out. After they had eaten their dinner Inuyasha said, "I found a hot spring close by, if you girls wanted to go." Kagome and Sango eyed at him suspiciously but went anyway. Miroku grinned widely and got up to follow when Inuyasha grabbed him firmly. "Where do you think youre going?" "Huh? Oh Ummmm…..just getting some fresh air, you know."

"Uh huh. I know exactly where youre going."

At the hot springs,

"Don't you think Inuyasha's acting a bit odd lately?" Sango said. Kagome just nodded. Sango smiled and said "I think hes jealous of Kino, because you pay him more attention." Kagome smiled and said, "Whats going on with you and Miroku lately?" Sango blushed pink. "What do you mean?" she said nervously. "Awww you know what I mean. Its obvious he likes you." "If he likes me so much then why does he womanize?" "And besides, continued Sango "If he likes me he could just ask me properly."

Meanwhile Inuyasha was setting up his plan………


	6. The Plan

The Plan

As the girls were conversing Inuyasha began setting up his plan. He wrote:

1. Get that damn dog to fetch Kagome and Sango's clothes and run away.

2. I would appear dramatically and would 'save the day.'

3. Kagome will take away the dog

3. We will live happily ever after.

Inuyasha checked the list again and erased the last part blushing. 'Now to find that dog,' he thought. Inuyasha found Kino lounging next to the fire. He whistled to the dog urging it to come forward. Kino leapt out and began barking and chasing him. Inuyasha led the little puppy to the girl's hot springs and gave Kagome's clothes to Kino to chomp on as if Kino was the one who took it. As he heard the girls screaming, he smiled and rushed to make his dramatic entrance.

"What's wrong girls?" he said as he walked up to them. Suddenly though, he tripped on Miroku who looked like he was out cold. He landed facedown next to the girls and they began pounding and slapping them. Awrf! Arwf! Kino barked as he gave the girls back their clothes.

"Thanks Kino. You're a great help, not like those two perverts," Kagome and Sango said shooting glares at the boys. "Awrf!" barked the dog innocently. As the girls were leaving, Kino once again stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha who just groaned.

'You've won this time, but I promise you, you little devil, I will kill you.'


End file.
